One Among Snakes
by Magicphoenixstonedra
Summary: When a dragoness named Willow finds herself in the den of all the serpentine, she finds more then just her long lost father but new and old friends as well, and the need to find her true destiny and purpose in life but not without the help of her new/old friends and the ninja.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to their rightful owners

It felt like she was walking in the sea of sand for days. Willow was on a journey to find out who she really was; she bared the markings of a Hypnobrai and was going to found out why, her mother had told her stories of how she meet her father, general of the Hypnobrai. They met at a lake one full moon and realized that they were meant for each other, her mother told her that he didn't care if she was a dragon or not because he loved her for her. If only he could have stayed when she was born, it was that stupid Anacondrai's entire fault for him leaving her and her mother when they needed him the most. Thinking about it made her heart break, she was trapped in her thoughts when the ground breadth her shook and was splitting apart. She tried to call for help but all that came was a little yelp. Then all went black.  
The Anacondrai was having trouble trying to think of a plan to unleash The Great Devourer so he can get back at the good people of Ninjago for locking them in those horrid tombs. He kept on pacing back and froth when Skales his second in command came in with some news.  
"Um Pythor"  
"What is it Skales?" he said in an uninterested tone  
"One of are scouts captured an dragon"  
Pythor's eyes widen open with shock at what he just heard; the first time they brought a dragon Skales ended up marrying the creature.  
"Take me to it at once!"  
"Yes sir"  
A group of serpentine was gathered around the female dragoness, and was having a little fun with her. Chokun the constrictai soldier was the first to strike her in the eye, and a howl of pain came from the young dragoness.  
"Yes ten points!"  
"Stop pleases!"  
But he ignored her plead to stop and just kept on whipping her in other areas of her body, and only howls, yelps, and whimpers came out. Willow wondered why they were doing this to her because she was a snake just like them. Then after the final crack of the whip stopped the doors shout open to reveal an angry Anacondrai general and his second in command Hypnobrai general at his heels, and all went silent.  
"Where is it?"  
"Where is what Pythor?" asked a snake who was trying to hold back a whimper of fright  
"The dragon you idiot!"  
"Oh that thing she's right there in the corner"  
Then he slithered towards her at a very fast pace, she tried to make herself small by lying on her belly and pushing back towards the wall. When he finally came close to her he stopped.  
"Who are you and why did you come here?"  
"I'm Willow Frothstar and I came here because I am looking for my father"  
Pythor eyed her suspiciously at her.  
"Why would your father be here in a snake filled city if you're a dragon?"  
"Because I am part snake have you not seen my markings, they are of a Hypnpbrai's"  
Pythor didn't believe a word she said until Skales butted in a spoke.  
"By any chance was your mother named Ying?"  
Willow was surprised that he knew her mothers name, but how did he know? He couldn't be…..can he?  
"Why yes how did you know?"  
"I know because I married her and I 'm your father"  
All those years of searching for her father had finally paid off and now at last had found him, instantly she ran up to him a gave him a big hug, she actually found her father, joy had spread all over her and was never leaving again. Her hypnotic eyes met his in a warm feeling that both father and daughter shared. Then he came in a ruined the moment for both of them.  
"Pardon the interruption but you know that she has to leave in oh I don't know right now"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I don't let pest like you enter the city with out my permission, so go back to your mother and never return"  
He didn't mean her mother that was already dead? A blanket of sadness swept over her as the painful memory of how her mother died in the wild fire and had risked her life to save hers.  
"I can't"  
"And why not?"  
"Because I have no mother to go to, she died in a wild fire and risked her life to save mine"  
After what she just said the Anacondrai general almost thought of reconsidering and then he looked her in the eye, she was still a child, she wouldn't last a day out there and she looked so innocent. Then he gave in and decided to let her stay, but were would she sleep? Then he had just remembered there was a spear room for her to sleep in.  
"Alright you win you can stay, and the best part is you get to sleep your own chamber"  
Joy and excitement filled Willow's heart, and she even got her chamber. That night she couldn't sleep because for one she had finally found her father, and two she was among her own kind.


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters I use belong to their rightful owners

The next morning Willow awoke very early like about one a.m., she got out of bed and roomed around the city for awhile and was fascinated by the scenery, she loved everything that surrounded her until her eyes meet the sight of a huge statue of a snake with one hole in each fang. She stared at it for awhile and wondered who that snake was, well she'd guest she'll have to ask her father, in the meanwhile she'll be eating breakfast. Willow ate three stacks of blueberry pancakes and twelve French muffins, after she was finished Willow waited patiently at the table all alone hoping for some snake to come in and talk to her.

"Where is every snake?"

Willow decided to wake up her dad so she started with the hall and checked in every room, but she couldn't find his room but then stopped when she saw a golden staff and tail hanging from the bed, she knew it was him so she opened the door slowly and creped in and shook him very hard until he arose, then she got a better look at him and he looked different, he was big and around the heavy side and was black, orange, and gray. Then she realized it wasn't him it was a different snake and he didn't look happy from his short sleep, then he bared his sharp fangs and gave a dastardly snarl.

"Who are you and why did you awake me from my slumber?"

"I'm Willow Frothstar and I thought you were someone else"

"And who did you think I was?"  
Willow took a few steps back and was so close to the door but before she could open it to escape he grabbed her with his tail and tried to stop the flow of air though her lunges, She was too scared to do anything and the only thing to do in order to get out of this is to bite him, with her front teeth she bit though his scales and he releases her with a howl of pain then on all four she ran like never before away from the snake and towards the outside, he gave out a roar of anger as he gave chase and told her what he'll do if he ever gets his hands on her. Willow raced in the hallway and out to the center of the city then saw out of the corner of her eye she saw stairs, she didn't know where but if it somewhere far away from that snake then alright. She kept on running up the stairs up to the point where it ended, finally she was safe and that snake was nowhere in sight, she wondered what would of happened if she stayed there a bit longer maybe he would of sufficed her or something, but she was glad that all is well until she heard a voice from far away calling her name.

"Willow"

"Willow"

"Willow"

"Willow!"

Then she realized they were calling her name and it was Pythor, she looked at him and then glanced away and hid behind one of the lower fangs, she wouldn't believe who he was with it was that snake that gave chase and that tried to choke her, what was she going to do now?

"Oh Willow would you mind coming down please, I would like to have a word with you"

"Yes Pythor"

So she came down the steps and was face to face with Pythor which didn't feel like face to face more like face to stomach. I couldn't tell if he was in a good mood or bad one because he held a straight face, I just hope that fat snake didn't tell him what happened.

"Willow I know we just met but I have a proposal for you, so listen up today me and the army are going to fetch the first fang blade, and I'm going to need your help to take care of some pesky Ninjago, got that?"

"Uh…..yes"

"Good because our mission starts now"

they walked through the amusement park without people even noticing them except little kids and teens mostly tried to pinch her cheeks and kept on calling her cute, but the only thing they say to Pythor and the others is that there costumes were cool. She couldn't believe there that dumb can't they see their real snakes.

"Hey dad how come these people keep on telling you that you have a cool costume when you're not even wearing one?"

"Because Willow these people think we're in costume and are just workers"

"And your fine with that?"

"Yes because it serves for two proposes, one it won't attract unwanted attention from the ninja and two it allows us to pass in and out freely"

"Oh ok"

After that she only had one question in her mind and it was who these ninja they keep on talking about are? she tried to take one little peak at the map but Pythor kept moving it out of her sight, she guest he didn't want her to read it or something Willow was just glad they made it to their destination, it kind of looked like a baby scare house with poor material.

"Were here on the spot, ok Skales start digging"


	3. Chapter 3

Her dad picked up a shove and dug where Pythor was pointing at; she wondered how long this take will. Willow hoped it doesn't take too long, in the mean while she took a look around this dump and see what she could find. The only thing Willow found interesting was a count Dracula puppet that's all she could find, the rest was lame and old fashion and that stuff. She couldn't believe she agreed to go on this mission just to retrieve some stupid fang blade, Willow thought this was all a waste of her time why didn't she just said no, Willow was trapped under her thoughts until a loud noise came from where her father was and there was some yelps of help.

"Dad!"

Willow ran as fast as her little legs could go, she was panicking in side and was worrying about her father and hoped he wasn't hurt, but Pythor on the other hand could be dead for she cared and she could still be with her father, should serve him right for coming between her mother and father's love for each other. Just as she was about to make it there was a flash of white light and blinded her then it went away, she saw her father and ran next to him with a worried look on her face. Then she faced three figures that were frozen in ice and appear to be in pajamas, one was in red the second in black and the other one in white. Willow wondered if they were the ninja ever one was talking about, then Pythor started laughing and so did the rest of the army.

"What's so funny? Did anyone say a joke that I missed?"

Her father faced willow with a warm smile and had a look of victory in his eyes, and then he took her hand and they walked out of the spook house with the rest of the army, and left the frozen ninja in there.

"Hey dad who were those people any way?"

He turned to her in with a look of shock.

"You're telling me that you don't know who they are? Don't you know there those despicable ninja we've been telling you about?"

"No"

"Well they are and there are usually four of them, but this time only three came I guess the other must be somewhere around here waiting for us so be on your guard ok"

"Ok"

"Good"

So Willow did as her father had said and was on high alert, but something kept on bugging her, why did they hate the ninja so much, then a bright object from the corner of caught her attention and she turned her head to were the light was hitting her, and then she saw it was a silver fang that Pythor held, that must be the fang blade they were looking for and it looked beautiful. As they were making it out of the spook house a huge mechanical samurai came and took the fang blade out of Pythor's talons, now Pythor was angry and was shock at the same time.

"Get him!"

The army did as he said and went after the samurai that just took the fang blade, Willow was about to give chase as well but her father held back and with a stern voice he said.

"No Willow you will stay with Pythor and me while the others retrieve the silver fang blade alright"

"But why can't I go and get the fang blade as well?

"Because you are still young and can get hurt"

Willow was shocked that her she had to stay here and wait while the others had fun going after that samurai, but that still didn't stop her and so she tried to break free of his grip and succeed, then she gave chase to the samurai.

"Willow!"

"Willow Frothstar you get back here right now!"

But she just ignored him and was caching up to the others and samurai, as Willow was caching up she noticed that they were going though the rids and were following behind, and some fell off a few rids during all of it so she speeded up a little and was making her way towards the samurai and fang blade, then her moment came when the fang blade was at hands reach so she used that chance and leaped towards it and grabbed it, Willow couldn't believe that she actually got it and then pride filled her chest, but it wasn't over when the mechanical samurai faced her and ran towards, now fear filled her body but before it could come anywhere closer four Constrictai jumped it and made it collapsed under their weight. Still paralyzed with fear Pythor and Skales came towards her and made sure she was unharmed, and then with a worried face Skales held Willow in his arms with the fang blade in her grip.

"Oh my sweet child are you all right, lucky you didn't get hurt"

Then Willow tried to show her father the fang blade she held in her talons but he just kept on hugging her tightly, then Pythor made his way though and opened the compartment that held a human inside with a samurai helmet on.

"Finally the mystery man is reveled"

Then one of the constrictai took off his helmet and everyone gasped, to their surprise it was actually a female.

"Or should I say mystery girl, whose going to save you now?"

Willow was shocked as well like the others but something about that girl made her feel like she seen her before, but where did she know her from? As Willow tried to figure it out the others were taking the female to a broken down roller coaster that was missing a few tracks, and were chaining her to a seat in some sort of booth, Willow was about to say something until a voice came from a human or serpent wearing a tuxedo and a scarf.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters I use hear belong to their rightful owners

"Hey!"

That got their attention especially Willow who was trying to give Pythor the fang blade, he made a mistake to turn in a position that showed his snake tail, again he seemed familiar to Willow like that female she wondered if they had something to do with her mother, Willow's thoughts were broken off by a multiple of snakes laughing at him.

"Oh what happened? Snake got your tong"

He was about to charge right at them until the female yelled for help.

"Jay help!"

Then Pythor gave the single to one of the warriors for him to pull the leaver.

"See you later alligator, let's go boys"

"And girl"

But nobody heard what Willow said and slithered off while leaving the female to her doom, Willow couldn't believe that she got the fang blade back but nobody didn't say a word to her about how well she did, and why didn't Pythor thank her for getting the fang blade back from the human, the next time they ask her to go on a another mission she'll say no. after what happened today Willow was glade the day was finally over, tomorrow she'll just take a little walk in the forest and try to forget today, she was about to sleep when a knock on her chamber door stopped her, She wondered who it was.

"Come in"

Then the door opened to reveal Pythor's unwanted head, she didn't feel like talking to him at all, but she thought at least give him a chance to say what he needed to say.

"Um Willow may I come in and have a word with you?"

"Alright but make it quick"

So he slithered towards her bed and sat next to her, he was looking down and was trying to say something but she couldn't make it out, until he finally said it to her and admit.

"Willow I just want to say thank you"

"Thank me for what?"

"For retrieving back the fang blade, that took me a lot of effort to say"

"Did saying thank you really took a lot out of you, be honest Pythor"

"Well saying all that to a female, well of course it did what do you think that it wouldn't?"

"I was thinking the opposite"

"Oh very funny, so that's all I had to say"

He got off the bed a slithered towards the door but not before he gave Willow an encouraging smile, Pythor was about to open the door until Willow called to him to ask one little question.

"Uh Pythor before you leave may I ask you a question?"

Pythor was looking at her in a weird way that made him feel a little nervous and scared at what she was about to ask.

"I guess, so go ahead and give me your question"

"What happened to the rest of your kind and tell me the truth, because dragons can tell when you're lying or not"

Was it really true what she just asked, he was hoping that no one would never ask about the others, and could she really tell if he was lying or not, he had no other choice. His eyes were bewildered and he was sweating like mad, Pythor slithered close enough so only Willow could hear what he was about to tell her.

"Willow before I tell you this will you promise not to tell the others what I'm about to tell you?"

Willow was shocked at what he just said, why did he want to keep this a secret and why was he so nervous, only one way to find out.

"I promise on my dragon life that I will not tell anyone about what you're going to tell me, on my two hearts that keep me alive, dragons honor"

"Good. What happened to the others is that after being locked up for so long we ended up turning on each other and started eating one another even are family members, but I eventually made it out alive. So there you have it"

Willow now understood why he wanted to keep it a secret; Pythor took a step away from her and hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry Pythor I understand, you had no choice and you had to do whatever to survive"

Pythor was surprised that she understood him; he found his dragon very interesting indeed.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Then after he left leaving Willow to sleep in piece, but that night it was a horrible night because Willow had the strangest and most disturbing dream in her life, she dreamed about a huge snake that had a half crown on its head and was emerging from some sort of green lake, it looked ugly it looked liked it came from the dead, then there was a dark man with four arms that was controlling it, and six humans that were in Halloween costumes came out of nowhere. Then Willow suddenly appeared and it was looking straight at her, she felt scared and alone there was no one by her side to help her, then it happened so fast she didn't have time to move away but it strike at her and all went black, she screamed for help and whimpered but no one came to her rescues until a cold hand touched her and tried to calm her down.


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters I use belong to their rightful owners.

Then Willow finally woke up at an unsettling feeling and sweat was pouring down all over her body, and her perfect lunge's mane running down her back all in knots. So Willow decided to go to the forest for a swim in the pond and relax after that dreadful nightmare, she wondered what that was about with the humans and that snake. Every time Willow came in the forest she'd always felt at home and safe from harm's way, all was perfect except that Pythor only let her leave unless one of the generals came with, why did it have to be that creep Acidicus the only thing he did was just stare at her, and the four eyes made her feel a little uneasy but the least she could do was try to get to know the snake, but how was she going to do that what should she ask him but nothing came to mind, then the sound of his voice from up the branch she was sitting on went though clear.

"Oh your dragoness would you like to take a swim in the lake?"

Willow was thinking about it, taking a quick swim in the lake didn't hurt any dragon now did it.

"Alright I'm coming down so stand back"

At the speed of light Willow was jumping from branch to branch without slipping on one, then she did a summersault on a very thick branch and made a dive in the lake with a big splash at the end, Acidicus gave her two claws up for that dive and that made her want to do it over again.

"This feels great! How about you try Acidicus"

He gave a weak smile and tried not to show fear, Acidicus had never been in water before and the only thing he ever swam in was acid that can melt though your skin, but never in water. Willow was getting a little bored just watching Acidicus stand there and doing nothing, so she went into the water and see what she can find down there.

"Ok Acidicus it's just like swimming in acid but instead of acid its water, you can do this"

Then with one leap he jumped in with a small splash, then suddenly Willow popped out her head but something didn't seem right to Acidicus, her cheery mood changed into a terror look and her eyes were blank with fear.

"What's the matter Willow didn't you like your swim?"

"No it's not that it's just I sense an evil presence around here and that we should leave immediately"

So the two left the lake was heading out of the forest when black smoke started to appear, and grows of laughter echoed in the black smoke, then before their eyes appeared a head of a shadow wolf's with silver tears striking down his cold eyes.

"Well, well, well would you look at this, I've seem to have found Ying's so thought dead long lost daughter. Thought you could have escaped from me did you? Well you thought wrong I have long searched for you and have finally found you"

Willow was on all fours and ready to attack that freak.

"What do you want Hades?"

"The only thing I want is for you to be my lovely bride"

"You make me sick; you and I know that I will never marry you"

"That may be but not after you drink this love potion will you reconsider my dear"

She spat at his ugly face and gave a growl of warning.

"Over my dead body!"

Willow quickly turned to Acidicus and told him what to do.

"Acidicus I want you to go back to the city and tell the others where I am, got that?"

He just gave a nod of approval and slithered as fast as his tail could go.

"Hey Hades I'll only agree if you can catch me"

Then like a bullet she was off with Hades on her trail, she ran with all her might and didn't care if her limbs were sore or tiered she still kept on going, Willow only hoped that Acidicus would make it to the city in time; because her life was depending on it. As she ran through bushes and trees that got in her way she had to avoid thrones tangling in her fur, and branches trying to penetrate through her scales and leaving her marks. Willow tried her best to force her legs to run, even though they were getting heavy by the moment, Willow knew in her mind she couldn't keep this up much longer. Then it happened, she tripped on one of tiered legs and collapsed on her face and fell on a bush, she couldn't move or see where she had landed, but she could here Hades voice not far from where she laid.

"We'll look what we have here, a princess who rudely refuses to marry a handsome devil like me, what do have to for you now"

"Only one thing"

"Oh and what might that be"

"You son of a one eyed bacchius"

"Why you little, you should bite your tongue for saying such words!"

"Maybe I should or maybe not"

Willow grind and she regretted nothing, she actually took pleaser in his anger, but she realized that if she couldn't move then it would be easy for him to make her drink the love potion, Willow was now desperate for some snake to come and save her.

"But that attitude of yours will change after you drink this"

Now she was scared for he was about to make drink the potion when the sound of metal took the potion out of his paws and broke the glass, Willow tried to see who it was that saved her from drinking it, but her eyes were closed.


	6. Chapter 6

All the characters that I use belong to their rightful owners.

So she tried to force them open, little by little her eyes were starting to open and soon she will be able see again, after one more lift of her eye lids she was able to see, but now wished she never had because right in front of her was one of Hades is minions, the shadow demon. He was the fiercest one of the bunch and well known at the underworld, and now was face to face with her, fear filled her limp body and death felt like it was approaching her but that demon he was calm and smiling viciously.

"Oh look a half blooded dragon and limp too what a shame I feel sorry for the poor mother who had you as a child"

Now anger filled her, Willow wanted to rip his jaw off but he was a shadow nothing more.

"Take that back you devil!"

"And you talk back too, what joy"

"I bet you only insult people because you're a shadow you coward!"

"That may be true but at least I'm full blooded"

He was right, after that remark Willow went silent and did nothing to what he was about to do, he took out a steal sword and pointed at her, couldn't move, couldn't talk, she could only just watch her life flash before her. At that very moment he stopped and stared at her blankly, and his once black eyes turned white and fell to his knees with the sword still pointed at Willow. He still kept on staring at Willow until a Constrictai scout pushed him a side, there laid the limp shadow, the scout helped her up and took her running through the forest far away from that devil Hades, who was knocked out and lying on the floor giving out long moans. After all of that excitement, anger, joy, and fear she became overwhelmed and blacked out. When she awoke she noticed that she was in another room, Willow wondered if she was in the lost city of Ouroboros already, and whose was she in any way. As Willow was about to get out of bed the door opened to reveal her father, she was glad to see a friendly face but then followed by him was Pythor who of right now was not wanted here.

"So how are you feeling Willow?" Pythor asked, like he'd care.

"I'm fine just fine"

Then her father came at her and hugged Willow tight and never let go, she couldn't breath and blood was draining fast from her head.

"Dad I can't….breath"

So he let go of her but he tried to force a smile, then Skales told Pythor to leave because he wanted to have a little "chat" with Willow alone.

"Alright spill it, who was that beast that was chasing you?"

She couldn't hold it back; she just had to tell him the truth.

"Okay, that beast was Hades, what he does is search for beautiful princess and forces them to be his new bride, many have tried to escape him but all have failed and suffered, after my mother had died he saw out the chance and tried to force me, but I was smarter than him and so when I heard about The lost city of Ouroboros being found I ran away and found you"

"But wait; if your mother had already died doesn't that make you the new ruler of all dragons?"

"Yes and no, yes because I'm her only daughter and no because since I'm your daughter that makes me a half-blood, and there's a rule that half-bloods are not allowed to rule a kingdom"

"Well that's not right"

"I know but those are the rules, and besides I'm not old enough"

"Alright, well goodnight"

"Wait its already night? But this isn't even my room"

"Of course it is"

"Oh then never mind"

"Goodnight Willow"

"Goodnight dad"

As he slithered out of the room Willow wondered why her room felt like it was some ones else is, she couldn't shake the feeling off. After a while she became tried and fell asleep and lost in her land of dreams, around 9:00 p.m. a loud commotion had awoken her, so she got out of her bed a went to investigate, as she was following the sound she came upon two guards who were obviously sleeping on the job, then as Willow got closer the sound was becoming louder until she came upon a door half open, so trying to see what was going on in there she put one eye through the open door trying not to be seen, and to her surprise the five serpentine generals were in there arguing about something so Willow pressed her ear against the wall a listened.

"Alright! I know that some of you don't want her here but face it! She's not going to leave any time soon so deal with it!"

"But Pythor she doesn't belong here and you know it! And just in case she's working for those pesky ninja we should kill her while she's asleep" said Skalidor

"No you can't she's my daughter! You can't kill her"

"How about you Acidicus do you agree that we should kill Willow?"

"Kill me!" yelped Willow


	7. Chapter 7

They heard her and now there really going to kill her, so with only one option Willow dashed through the hall, like a speeding bullet thus wakening the guards.

"Get her don't let her escape or else!" yelled Pythor

"Willow stop! Please!" with worry and fear in Skales eyes

But running was all she felt was needed in this situation and should she stop there just going to slaughter her, but why were they? None of that mattered now the only that's important is escaping this place of regret, as she was making her way up to the Great Devourer statue five scouts tried to get in her way, so she inhaled a big breath of fresh air and then exhaled a line of silver flames, and then started her way up to the very top of the statue and without thinking Willow took a leap of faith. Wind dancing through her mane and pounding against her cheeks, this made her wish she had wings but then realized she didn't, it didn't matter to Willow until she began to fall and was heading straight towards the ground, then everything went black. Still out cold Willow was dreaming about her mother, it was the first day of winter and she was curled up next to her mother's chest trying to warm her little body, Willow just hatched and wasn't able to walk on all four yet, and hadn't fully developed her eyesight but knew right away this was the dragoness who gave her life, but then the image became blurry and Willow awake from her fall to find herself in the dungeon in chains, she noticed that she was missing half of her rattle on one of her tails, and she also noticed that there was a blonde little boy sleeping up against her side, though this didn't bother her one bit in fact she somewhat enjoyed his company….in a way.

"Hello" said a small and gentle voice

Willow carefully got up, placed the head of the little blonde onto the ground, and ventured as far as her chains would let her. She looked from left to right until she spotted a green dragon with two Chinese lungs antlers, and multiple stitches that ran along her body cowarding behind a weaponry rack, she could tell that this dragon was part venomari just by looking at her patterns and scales, and to her surprise she was a female. Slowly the female venomari stood up from her hiding place and came towards Willow cell carrying two plates, one with raw fish and the other with well cooked chicken. Cautiously she laid the raw fish in front of her and the other towards the sleeping boy.

"Who are you?" Willow asked

The female venomari just kept quiet and tried not to make contact, but after two seconds gave in.

"I'm DianaGrumble Breath!" she blurted out but she did not stop there "I'm sorry if I didn't answer I was told not to talk to you but felt it quit rude…sorry" she finally said

"Apologize accepted….I guess" Willow said, then it struck her like lighting "How come I haven't seen you around here when I first came?" she asked

Diana was surprised by the question but answered any way "Because we were told not to speak to the new comer, until you have proven trustworthy" she said

"We?" Willow was wide eye

"Yes we, Python, Boulder, Fangore, me of course, Slides, Rattles, my brother Alice, and oh my gosh there's a lot of us half bloods but you get the point right?" she looked at Willow who had a blank yet surprised expression her face.

She just nodded in complete silence and shock. Suddenly the door to the dungeon room swung open to reveal a perfectly violate dragon half snake, with the mane of a king and the markings of an anacondrai; he was the tallest even with the combined height of both Willow and Diana. Then with surprising speed ran up to Diana towering her by a few feet, and got in her face with a very unpleasant look on his face.

"Diana you twit!" he boomed "Why are you talking to the prisoner?!" he growled.

His voice was so loud and menacing that he had startled the little blonde boy, and woke him from his slumber.

"W-w-well I...Uumm just th-t-t-thought t-t-that m-maybe…I d-d-didn't mean a-a-any harm as t-t-to talking to h-h-her…" she stammered

Then his gaze turned towards the little blonde boy who was slowly eating away his cooked chicken, then stopped sensing the cold and heartless stare of the purple dragon digging deep into his soul.

"Diana" he said surprisingly calm

"Yes Python sir" she answered him

"Why did you give Lloyd another plate of food? When we specifically said only one serving per day" he narrowed his eyes at her and had his ears back.

"Well Python he said he was hungry and so I got him another plate…so as to not see him surfer so much" she answered


	8. Chapter 8

An unamused expression was placed on his face.

"So you gave him more food because he was hungry? Am I correct?" he asked with a voice of authority

She began to make herself smaller but did not answer, afraid of what might come out of her mouth.

"I'm waiting Diana" Python said a bit annoyed

"Hey more bossy scales back off why don't you" Willow piped up

He turned his head towards her and gave Willow a fearsome snarl, but she didn't flinch one bit.

"Stay out of this peasant, before I-" he didn't finish because just at that moment Pythor came in along with Fangtom, slithering at his side.

Pythor didn't know what was going on here but he didn't care, his main focus was getting the second fangblade.

"So are you ready for our next mission" Pythor asked his son

"Of course father" he answered "So where are we going this time?" Python asked

Pythor just gave him a wide smile and Willow a wicked grin. She didn't like that look he was giving her one bit, it meant something bad was going to happen.

They had wasted about 2 hours wandering around under the sewers in search of the fangblade, and avoiding the ninja as possible. Willow stood close to her father's side not daring to leave it for a second; she was tense and miserable and he felt it, which made Skales worry about her. Then Diana came trotting up beside Willow with an encouraging look on her face, but that didn't help at all she just continued to become more miserable and shamed.

"Hey Willow"

"What is it Diana?" Willow said a bit harsh

"Well I was just trying to make you feel a bit better" Diana said a bit hurt

Now she felt guilty "Look I'm sorry but today hasn't been my day…and you know why" she said pointing towards Pythor and Python who were leading the group.

"Oh" was all Diana could say "So what's your plan then?" she asked with hopeful eyes

"What do you mean plan?" Willow said a bit uncertain

"Well like what would you do after we unleash the Great Devourer and all" she whispered to her

"Who said anything about we? I think you mean him as in Pythor unleashes it" Willow corrected then looked at her intently "Do the others even want to unleash it?" she asked

This gave Diana something to think about for a moment then turned back to face her with a very serious face.

"Well no I don't want to unleash it and neither do the others for that matter" she answered

"Then why are they following him?" Willow whispered to her

"Because he promised them revenge on the people of Ninjago that's why" she answered

"But why? What did the people of Ninjago do to them?" she asked

"They imprisoned them in those tombs" Diana answered a bit sad

"Well then-"

"Where here"

Their conversation was interrupted by Pythor claiming that they have made it to their destination, and so lifted the lid and he along with Willow's father climbed out to see if they were close to finding the fangblade. Just then Diana collapsed on to the ground breathing heavily, and gripping her stomach tightly. Instantly Willow came to aid trying to lift her onto her feet.

"Diana are you okay?" she asked with deep concern

Slowly but painfully Diana goy on both her hind legs, shaking a bit in the process but succeed nonetheless.

"I'm fine..." Diana said and gave her a wide smile

"But you fell and were breathing heavily and you say your fine, well you didn't look well you were practically turning white" she said becoming more worried by the second "And shouldn't we take you to a hospital or something? This could be serious"

"Don't worry its not that serious" Slowly she came to Willow and whispered the following into her ear "Truth is I was cursed to feel and be sick even when I'm not"

Opened mouthed she just stood there until a cold scaly paw was placed on her shoulder, and to her dismay it was Python with a smug grin on his lips.

"So your helping the cripple?" he snickered, motioning his paw at Diana who looked like she was about to vomit "How sweet and surprising….given your background and who you are"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked glaring at him


	9. Chapter 9

"I mean it's so common to see other peasants helping each other, but a royalty? It's so rare, usually we just ignore them and let them solve their own problems" he said coldly

Suddenly a small grin began to spread across her face.

"That's because I at least have a heart and care for others, unlike you, you, you….you Knucker" she said not regretting a single thing

Without warning he threw himself right at Willow, biting her legs and arms in the process all the while hissing, but was surprised when she fought back but ten times harder. This made him rethink this entire thing over and regret it extremely but was too late. While they were fight Diana just ran side to side trying to see what was happening between the two.

"Oh dear, oh dear, what should I do?" she asked herself

Suddenly Pythor and Skales came, pushing Diana and a few others aside to see what the commotion was about.

"What is going on!?" shouted Pythor

The two serpents found both their children fighting each other. Willow with only a few scratches and bite marks in certain areas, and Python with multiple bite marks but lucky wasn't bleeding, just wounded. Both serpents grabbed their child, Pythor pulling back a very enraged Python and Skales a still hissing Willow, but both stopped after just realizing they were no longer fighting.

"Hey what happened? I was close to winning!" Python snarled but Pythor just ignored him.

"What did I just do?" she asked herself

Back at the lost city, two young dragons, one Fangpyre with two heads sat at one side of the table and a Constrictai sat at the other, both held one spoon in each paw. Slowly both lifted up their spoons towards their snouts, and placed them right on top, waiting for whose spoon will falloff first. Suddenly a very angry Python came in and with great force slammed the behind him causing the spoons to falloff both of the serpents' snouts.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" both said in unison, Boulder looking at Python in pure rage and fear, while Fangore jut stood there kneeling down next to the spoons and repeatedly nodded his two heads.

"Why?!" Fangore asked with a tone of despair

"How could you make us lose, couldn't you see that Fangore was about to lose" he demanded

This shocked Fangore "I was about to lose, how about you? Your's looked like it was almost going to fall" he said with venom

"Ha! In your dreams four eyes!" Boulder hissed

"Well at least I don't smell like a dump!" he retorted

"What does my sent have to do with any of this?"

"I don't know! Maybe if yo-" he was cut off

"Shut up! Both of you!" growled Python "What are you even fighting about" he demanded

"About who should have won the spoon hanging contest" both shrugged

"Idiots" he said to himself while rubbing his forehead.

Yet again the door slammed opened but only to reveal a calm yet serious Willow, with a very nervous Diana walking behind her.

Seeing Python made her scrunch up her snout and said "Oh…you're here"

He did the same but not as purposeful and said "Well of course I'm here" he retorted "Where did you think I'd be?"

She walked towards him and circled around him, examining him from head to talon, though with a sort of interest filled expression. "I don't know" she said making a few hand gestures "Having conversations with aristocrats or being more like your low life father" she answered

Hearing this was both insulting yet flattering….in a strange way.

"Well nice too see you both safe and sound" Boulder broke the silence "Especially you Diana" he purred and got a bit closer to her.

"Oh I almost forgot" Diana said leaving Boulder, causing him to fall "Willow this is Boulder" she gestured to the small and surprisingly skinny Constrictai "Boulder this is Willow, our new member"

"Hello Boulder" extending her paw towards his.

"Glad to meet you newbie" he said with a cheery tone, and accepting her hand.

Then continued on to the Fangpyre who looked strangely familiar to her "And these two are Fangore" she smiled

"Or in my case thing one and thing two" Boulder chuckled

"Oh who asked you" he hissed

"No one" he said


	10. Chapter 10

"Ahem" Diana cleared her throat to get the others attention, before it got out of hand.

"Yes?" Boulder said and instantly went to her side purring.

"Nothing Boulder, I'm just trying to get everyone's attention" she said

Then suddenly Willow stepped away and was facing Python face to face.

"As much as I would like to met the rest of you but that's not why I came here" she turned to Python with an unreadable expression "Python as hard to admit this as it is I… would like to apologize to you for what happened back there in the tunnel, and hope you can do the same" Willow admitted with a weak smile at the end.

His expression was both shock and some what….angry? He didn't say anything for awhile.

"Python….?" Diana held one of his paws in hers, and surprisingly he didn't pull away.

Finally he said "Okay you are forgiven for your barbaric words, and I also apologize for acting in a rash and uncivilized manner" he instant pulled his paw out of Diana's grasp, which caught her by surprise.

Then just that instant the door burst open, and everyone turned to face a red and out of breath Lasha.

"Python, Willow?" he asked

"Yes" both answered in unison, which surprised them.

"Your fathers want to have a word with both of you" he took in one last deep breath before he continued "follow me"

"You want us to do what?!" Willow and Python both burst in outrage.

"Well only for tonight at the Ninjago talent show" Pythor assured them

So far this didn't help one bit but he kept on trying.

"Ha! Fat chance! I rather dance with a grundle than him" she pointed to Python.

"And I would rather dance with a dragon eating crocodile than her" he put his paw down.

This was going to be a problem for both him and the fangblade, but just then he thought of a great idea that would convince them both.

"Okay I can see you two don't like each other much but how about we strike a deal?" he rubbed his inky black talons

This caught both their attention "What kind of deal?" Python asked with a innocent tone.

"Ya and will we like it enough to go through with the plan?" Willow interjected.

This just earned her a slick grin from Pythor.

"Now here's the deal, if you go along with this, as your reward you get two books" he said

"Make it fifty and we have a deal my good snake" Willow grinned

"Fifty?!" he almost choked on his own words "Okay thirty"

"Sixty" she said

"Twenty" he growled

"Seventy books" she grinned "My prices are just going to get higher Pythor, so fifty or nothing"

"Okay fine you can have your fifty books" he gave in

"Yes!"

"And what about me?" Python cried out

"For you, a day as king and having the serpentine at your bidding" he said reluctantly

"And?" he motioned with his paw for more

"And you can have the staff, but only for that day"

"Deal!" he said at just that moment "Now" turning towards Willow with a triumphant expression "Lets dance"

"Oh joy" she said sarcastically


	11. Chapter 11

Behind stage Willow was wearing a black and red long dress that covered most of her body, except for her back which showed a bit but not much, but still it felt wrong and dirty. Python on the other talon was enjoying himself, wearing long black tights and a black and red shirt with folds and long sleeves, while wearing that smug grin of his. He then danced towards Willow and snickered.

"Having fun?" he mocked

"Well by fun do you mean seeing you in tights and making a fool out of yourself then yes, yes I am" she growled

He just chuckled and danced away towards another act that was performing. Willow just walked towards the red curtains and peeked; There she saw her father and the others in the audience wearing fake beards, this made her laugh a bit but stopped instantly after spotting Pythor at the judges table who also was wearing a fake beard. _Oh my Ursa are you kidding me?_ She couldn't believe they were dumb enough to fall for such a dumb disguise.

Then out of nowhere came Python almost crashing into her but balanced himself. Half of her wanted to claw and yell at him and the other to calm down and get down to the problem.

"Python!" she hissed "What in Ursa's name is wrong with you?!" she demanded

"The ninja are here!" he whispered into her ear

"The ninja? Really Python?" she gave him an unamused expression

He grabbed one her paws and faced her towards the ninja who were practicing some sort of dance routine.

"And so?" she asked

"And so we have to warn my father" he said with a worried expression "If those pesky ninja get their hands on that fangblade then it means no books, and no being king for both me and you"

In an instant it hit her and an expression of dread spread across her face. Then turned towards Python "We have to warn them" she said firmly

He smiled but then his smile turned into a straight line "But how? He's all the way in the judges table" he cried "An-" he stopped and was starring at something with a puzzled expression, and then she turned towards what he was starring at and what she saw made her jaw drop. Over yonder just coming out from their dressing room came Lasha, Mezmo, Chokun, and Snappa, all wearing ridiculous wigs and glasses.

"What are they doing here?" Willow asked

"I think their here to compete against the ninja"

"Up next is Tango tails!" announced the announcer

This caused them to jump.

"What do we do? We haven't practiced much and now have to perform" he said, panicking a bit

"Don't worry we'll be fine, just do what I do…..okay?" she assured him

"Okay"

Soon both were on stage in front of thousands of people, staring right at them. This made them shift a bit uncomfortable, but it was too late to go back.

Turning to Python "Are you ready?" his face was readable but she could tell that he was nervous "No, but I'll try my best" he answered

He held her firmly around her waist and she held on to his shoulders, and began to dance. They twirled one another, stepped one front then back, doing different dance moves every heart pounding moment until they were done, and took a bow.

"How well did you think we did?" Python asked, both turning to see the score, and to their amazement it was two 10's and one 8.

"I have a feeling we did pretty well" responded Willow.

Backstage they saw the four same serpents fro before, still wearing their ridiculous costumes.

"I have a sinking feeling about this Python" Willow groaned

"So do I" he answered


	12. Chapter 12

Even from backstage they could hear the horrible singing of the four serpents, it was ear splitting yet some what humorous.

"Oh my ears! Their bleeding!" Python moaned

"I know" Willow responded

Luckily it was a short song and only lasted for few minutes, though when they peeked from behind the curtain it was surprising that they got a perfect score…almost, both of the judges gave them a 6 but thanks to Pythor they gave them a 9 instead.

"Wow your father is a horrible judge" turning to Python, who seemed to have disappeared but soon found him, with a displeased look on his scaly face.

"What's the matter?" she asked, but soon saw that the ninja were performing next.

"Blast those ninja" he snarled "With them around I'll never get to be king….even for a day"

Both feeling a bit defeated didn't notice a small optimistic Diana trotting towards them, and with a basket of roses, just for them.

"Hey guys" she purred into their ears, making them jumped.

"Diana?" Willow was confused

"Diana!" Python growled "You were supposed to be back at the lost city with the others" he growled "Not here, you could get hurt"

"Awwwww you do care" she smiled, though releasing a bit of venom

"Maybe" he tried not to make eye contact

Suddenly there was a burst of applause, causing all three to run towards the red curtain and peek, but only to see that the ninja had won, while taking out a few serpentine in the process.

"Oh no…" Python hissed clutching his forehead "Why Ursa?" he cried and passed out but was caught by both Willow and Diana, who both fell under his weight.

Soon Pythor was slithering towards them with a not so pleased expression on his face, this made both females panic and began to crawl away from under Python's weight, but it was too late he was right in front of them.

"Get up and follow me!" he snarled "We still haven't lost this fight yet!" motioning for them to follow in pursuit.

Sure enough they were lead to the ninja, both still carrying Python on their backs. It appeared to Willow that, that old man with the cane next to the black ninja was his father.

Then Pythor butted in taking his fake beard off "Oh sorry to interrupt this family reunion" said Pythor "But did you know? It's me, Pythor!"

"You couldn't fool us Pythor" the black ninja said, taking a step forward

"Well we didn't want you to miss our show stopper!" then gave the signal; two constrictai released the vast amount of extra stage equipment onto the old man.

"Dad!" cried out the black ninja in panic, and jumped forward to save him…..if possible.

Both Diana and Willow felt awful but didn't show because their coughing fit, and Pythor urging them out the back stage door, along with the fangblade.

"Oh Willow!" Diana collapsed into her friends arm, crying her four eyes out "I feel so awful…." She looked up to Willow, her damp and puffy eyes making her look like a child "Why did he do it? Why?" and continued to cry even more then before.

Python, who was now passed out on the brown, worn out leather chair began to fully awake, from his incident earlier.

Grasping his head he moaned "Oh hat happened? And why is Diana crying?"

"Because your father maybe had killed an innocent old man…..and the black ninja" she too now began to cry.


	13. Chapter 13

"What?!" Python roared "I knew he was determined to get the ninja out of the way, but not like this!" he roared again, but in pain "Heartless rat…" he mumbled

"What the flipping heck is everybody moaning, roaring and crying about?" said a voice, with a bit of Irish in it.

All three looked up to see who it was, and found a slim and tall male venomari, who had a strange hair duo that appeared to be some sort of mow hawk, and had only one eye and stitches covered most of his body…just like Diana. He also was missing most of his tail, which was now a little stub, like a bobcats'.

Instantly, without warning Diana ran out of Willow's arms, almost causing her to fall, and into the strange male venomari's arms, having him in a tight embrace.

"Alice! Oh I'm so glade you're here" she purred, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

A bit confused at the sudden action looked to Willow and Python "Explain what the flipping heck is going on here" he said, a bit red faced

"Pythor that's what" Willow spat

Alice motioned them to explain more.

With a sigh Python began "Diana believes that my father killed an old man, and the black ninja" slouching his shoulders a bit.

"Why would she think that?" Alice asked

"Because it happened right in front of us" Willow blurted out.

He just had a blank expression "Well that explains flipping something" and looked down to Diana who had ceased from crying long enough to hear "And Diana"

Looking up at him she answered "Yes Alice?"

"Could you please stop flipping crying?"

"But I can't" she sniffed

"And why not?" he asked

"Because Pythor killed an innocent old man and the black ninja, and I feel so guilty because I couldn't stop him" more tears began to pour down.

"Diana, I'm not sure if this will help but while I was out on my daily patrol into Ninjago, I saw all four of the ninja and the old man you were crying about" he said, trying his best to reassure her

"Really?" she smiled weakly

Rolling his eyes "Yes really" and smiled

"So they didn't die?" she asked

"No" he answered

"Oh that's wonderful news!" she cheered and walked out the door, with a smile and a spring in her step.

Both Python and Willow said nothing for quit a while.

"Well that interesting" Python said, breaking the silence and walked over to Alice.

Placing a paw on his shoulder looked and gave a smile "Well I am surprise Alice, I didn't think you would last that long in one of Diana's hugs" he laughed

"Hey, just because I hate it when every body else gives it to me, doesn't mean I don't like when Diana gives me one" he said sternly, shaking off Python's paw and walking out the door.

This was all confusing to Willow who had so many questions running through her mind like, who was that snake? Why did he look so much like Diana? Is the black ninja really alive, or was he telling a lie? Are they related? And why does he hate hugs from everybody else but Diana? Suddenly she felt dizzy and lightheaded and so took a seat on the old leather chair.

Python who barely noticed turned to see her, and walked toward her with a smug look.

"You may be wondering who that Alice character was, am I right?" he smile

She just nodded

"Well that was Diana's older brother" he said, admiring his talons "Nice snake but a bit on the grouchy side, if you ask me but all in all he's alright" He stopped to look at Willow, with a sinister yet kind hearted smile, and got in her face with his snout just inches away from hers "Just a heads up from above, if your going to be staying here there are some things you need to know, there are snakes here that you really can't trust, so watch out before they grab you by the neck and stab you in the back" with that said he left

She knew what he said was partly true, she had to watch her step.


End file.
